


I've Got My Ion You

by x_spiritedaway_x



Series: MidoKise Week [1]
Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: And saps may I add, Fluff, M/M, MidoKise Week, Science-y pick up lines, Teiko era, They're such nerds
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-05
Updated: 2015-07-05
Packaged: 2018-04-07 18:58:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 893
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4274397
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/x_spiritedaway_x/pseuds/x_spiritedaway_x
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Midorima and Kise work on a school project together.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I've Got My Ion You

**Author's Note:**

> Ah! It's MidoKise Week! I'll be updating MMM soon but my internet was unstable and now it's MidoKise Week so it'll be busy! I'll be posting everyday though! <3

Kise twirls one of Midorima's felt tip pens in his fingers, balancing on one his upper lip too. He glances over at the green haired male who hasn't moved from that position for -- Kise checks his watch -- twenty five minutes. Kise groans, a little louder than intended, trying to get Midorima's attention. Midorima takes no notice, gritting his teeth slightly to stop himself from snapping at the blond.

"Midorimaaaacchi?" Kise sing songs, dropping the pens and poking Midorima repeatedly with a ruler.

Midorima sighs, turns around and looks at him, "Kise?"

Kise give a playful smirk, "I'm boooored!" he whines.

"What do you want me to do about that?" Midorima asks, exasperatedly -- he's really not in the mood for this.

By some kind of divine error in fate, he managed to get paired with Kise for their science project. Kise insisted they go to Midorima's house even though Midorima had suggested the library. Oh, no. Kise was bloody impossible to negotiate with at that point and Midorima had no choice but to give in. Secretly, he was happy that Kise was over but it wasn't like he'd ever admit that -- especially not to the blond.

"Entertain me.." Kise raises his eyebrows suggestively, causing Midorima to sputter and blush.

"E-excuse me?!" he stammers.

Kise laughs loudly, "Why don't you seduce me with some, you know, science-y pick up lines?"

Midorima looks absolutely shocked. This has to be some kind of hallucination. No way would Kise ever try to get Midorima -- the most unflirty person ever -- to try and fucking seduce him. No way.

"That's too forward, Kise." Midorima says.

Kise pouts but it dissolves in a few moments, leaving a sweet smile, "Okay, maybe not seduce but... flirt?"

"I'm not a flirty person." Midorima interjects.

Kise looks absolutely crushed and Midorima feels a little guilty. He sighs and turns back to their project, writing down more formulas and rules about chemistry.

"... Are you made of copper and tellurium?" Midorima mumbles and Kise looks interested.

"What?" Kise asks.

Midorima raises his voice slightly, "Are you made of Copper and Tellurium?" he says again and Kise looks confused.

"What? Of course not, silly."

Midorima ignores Kise's answer, "Because you're CuTe."

Kise's entire face lights up with a grin too big for his face, "Wow, Midorimacchi, that was very seductive!"

Midorima blushes darkly, looking away, "Yes, well..."

"Got any more?" Kise asks.

Midorima narrows his eyes, "Isn't one enough for you?" Kise shakes his head in response. "Alright fine. Are you full of Beryllium, Gold and Titanium? Because you're Be-Au-Ti-full." he whispers, hoping his sister isn't around to hear him flirting with Kise.

Kise giggles, "That was so cheesy, Midorimacchi!" he says, moving to sit closer to Midorima. "Hm. My turn!" Kise takes a moment to look at Midorima's notes. "Aha! Midorimacchi, you're hotter than a Bunsen burner set to full power!" he yells and Midorima actually smiles.

"Well, Kise, are you a compound of Barium and Beryllium? Because you're a BaBe." he laughs and thinks this is actually ridiculous because, hell, he was actually annoyed that he'd been paired with Kise but this is actually kind of fun -- and he's getting to flirt with his god damn crush.

Kise blushes, "I found this on the internet a while ago, Midorimacchi! Do you have eleven protons? Because you're Sodium fine!" he winks in Midorima's direction and Midorima feels slightly dizzy with...

Love.

The one thing he never thought he'd admit and here he is, thinking about Kise and how much the blond means to him, and, holy shit, how much he loves the excitable, young and overactive male at his side. Midorima blushes and looks away, mumbling something about how this is enough and picks up his pen, writing down the step by step to an experiment except his hand is shaking and he can't write neatly.

Well there's an idea gone, he thinks and sighs, putting down the pen and looking at Kise. Those golden orbs stare into his seaweed green eyes and Kise gives a small smile, "Midorimacchi."

"Yes?"

Kise's face inches closer to Midorima's until his warm, minty breath fans across Midorima's face when he speaks, "Your eyes are like emeralds, you know."

"They are?" Midorima questions -- he'd never thought them particularly special.

"Mhm!" Kise confirms. "They're stunning, Midorimacchi."

Midorima blushes, "Just to be clear, you didn't mean any of those pick up lines, did you?" he asks because he doesn't want to live with a false hope after this.

"Midorimacchi." Kise murmurs. "I meant every single one."

And then, Midorima's face lights up (for the first time in his life) with a brilliant smile, "Damn it, Kise, did you really think I'd reject you? Why didn't you tell me sooner? Idiot."

"You're so cold, Midorimacchi!" Kise whines. "I just told you indirectly that I love you and you're calling me an idiot!"

Midorima sighs and shakes his head, "Sarcasm, Kise. And I love you too."

They don't kiss just yet. Midorima thinks that there should be a build up to that -- preferably an aquarium date with Kise and Midorima sharing a slushie after and accidentally going for the same straw -- but they do embrace and Midorima swears it's the most magical, and warmest thing he's every experienced. He feels incredibly fuzzy after and a feeling of pure _love_ and fondness surges in him.

**Author's Note:**

> What nerds.


End file.
